


Little stalingrad au thing idk

by Some_Ghost22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, blame discord, i have no clue what im doing, im bad with tags, its a ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Ghost22/pseuds/Some_Ghost22
Summary: In the Battle of Stalingrad (23 August 1942 – 2 February 1943), Germany and its allies fought the Soviet Union for control of the city of Stalingrad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Little stalingrad au thing idk

The cold was the only thing Dream and Techno knew of. Though it wasn’t as bad as Siberia techno would think from time to time, as he gripped his rifle close to his chest. He leaned his back against a wall, some of his surprisingly natural pink (No one knows how he got it, but his parents say it’s a gift) hair going down to his cheeks.

There was only one way techno could say something about his hair though. A dead giveaway.

_The bullet zooms right past Technos head hitting the wall behind him and he quickly took cover, he knew the German wouldn’t miss again_

Dream enjoyed wearing his mask, it protected him from the cold and fit in with the snow in the decimated city of Stalingrad, giving him decent camouflage at times. But at times he knew it as one thing. A pain in the ass.

_Dream saw the wall behind techno get hit by a bullet and he immediately sprung into action, aiming from a open part of a ruined wall and aiming where the shot must’ve came from, he mentally cursed at his mask, it impaired his vision and field of view but nevertheless he found the enemy sniper quickly taking a deep breath and firing before hiding behind the wall. Being in the open is a death sentence, he knew that. But he did hear a body fall in the distance_

Techno glanced at Dream, who was checking his ammo, they locked eyes Techno giving him a nod and dream returning it. How much he wanted this to be over so he could have all the time in the world with his Dream Techno heard the body fall and looked over to dream.

_“Благодарность (Thanks)” Techno quietly said “Нет проблем, ты не мог позволить тебе умереть здесь, не так ли? (No problem, couldn’t let you die here could I?)” Dream responded, moving beside Techno and checking him for wounds, he was fine. Techno silently chuckled as he let dream check the last of him over, how he was lucky to have someone like him_

The days pass at a snail's pace, the routine of watching for enemy advances, not dying, sharing the rapidly depleting rations and ammunition, and taking turns night watching. Both of them wished for this to end, for their motherland to reclaim what it had lost, but they know it won’t happen in a day, but when it does they will rejoice and finally have time together, but until then.

They will stay strong till their dying breath.


End file.
